The present invention relates to disposable diapers for infants, and more particularly to diapers which prevent leakage.
During recent years diapers of the disposable type have come into widespread use. Such diapers are generally constructed having a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious top sheet, and an absorbent pad located between the top and backing sheets. Although disposable diapers have attained a high degree of popularity with parents due to convenience, many unfavorable comments have been made about recurrent leakage of the diapers during use. In particular, the ends of the diapers are normally susceptible to leakage due to wicking of urine from the ends of the absorbent pad or a loose fit of the diaper about the infant.
This problem of leakage at the ends of the diaper is compounded by the structure of the diaper itself. Many of the present disposable diapers have tape strips located adjacent one end of the diapers. The diapers are normally placed on the infant by laying the infant on the diaper with the strip bearing part of the diaper being located beneath the back waistline of the infant. After removal of the tape strips from release sheets, attachment portions of the strips are brought around the infant's legs, and anchored to the front portion of the diaper. However, in order to obtain a tight fit of the diaper and prevent leakage about the infant's legs, the attachment portions of the strips are frequently secured at a location on the front portion of the diaper which is spaced somewhat from the front end edge or waistline of the diaper.
Since the permanently anchored portions of the strips are located adjacent the back end edge of the diaper, after placement of the diaper these strip portions apply tension to the back waistline of the diaper and thus maintain a close fit of the diaper against the back waistline of the infant. In contrast, the attachment portions of the strips are often spaced from the front waistline of the diaper, and significant tension is not applied by the strips against the diaper front waistline. The front waistline of the diaper is thus permitted to gap away from the infant, increasing the possibility of urine leakage in this area of the diaper. However, the front waistline of the diaper is normally more susceptible to urine leakage than the back waistline, since it is closer to the site of urine deposition on the diaper. Also, infants are generally inclined to spend more time lying on their stomachs than their backs, causing gravity to drive urine in the diaper with greater frequency toward the front waistline. Thus, the diaper ends are normally susceptible to leakage where it should most be prevented.